Blue Devil : Next Story
by Haruta Hajime
Summary: Disaat Naruto tidak berwujud kucing, tiba-tiba Hiashi memasuki kamar Hinata. Dikala melihat anaknya membawa laki-laki ke kamarnya, bagaimana tanggapan Hiashi? "Setelah diperhatikan, dia mirip dengan dewa di lukisan yang kau tunjukan dulu.. Dewa mimpi." / "Ternyata.. Kamu memang dewa mimpi itu." / dan kebenaran akan kesalahan Naruto di masa lalu pun terungkap. - Saquel Blue Devil
1. Chapter 1

Yohaa~ Bertemu denganku di kisah setelah satu bulan lewat dalam kisah _Blue Devil_ berakhir~ Apa ada yang masih ingat tentang _Blue Devil_? Aku tak yakin sih masih ada yang mengingatnya~ Tapi jika ada yang belum pernah membacanya, silahkan dilihat list _my stories_ -ku~

Plot kali ini mengenai _valentine_ dan juga kejadian dimana ayah Hinata melihat Naruto untuk yang kedua kalinya setelah memberikan restu untuk menjaga Hinata. Tapi kali ini Hiashi melihat Naruto di dalam kamar Hinata! Sudah begitu tak terasa lagi kalau Naruto datang ke rumahnya! Ya jelas! Naruto di sini 'kan dewa~ Dia bisa masuk ke rumah orang tanpa dirasakan oleh siapapun.

Nah hal itu yang sudah pasti membuat Hiashi terkejut karena diam-diam Hinata membawa laki-laki masuk ke kamarnya. Nah.. Bagaimanakah tanggapan Hiashi? Lalu.. Kisah valentinenya akan berakhir seperti apa? Disini juga wujud Naruto akan ketahuan oleh Hiashi! Beserta dengan kesalahan Naruto saat di dunia bawah dulu juga akan terkuak!

Jadi, selamat membaca~ Inilah _sequel_ **Blue Devil** setelah sekian lama _fic_ -nya tamat yang mengungkapkan misteri tentang kesalahan yang dilakukan Naruto dahulu.

::

::

::

Saat ini, kota sudah dipenuhi dengan hiasan berornamen coklat dan warna pink. Hari ini adalah dua hari tepat sebelum hari _valentine_ tiba. Kemudian, disinilah kisahnya dimulai. Kisah cinta antara manusia dengan dewa..

"Naruto- _kun_ mau coklat apa saat _valentine_ nanti?" Hinata yang sedang asyik melihat-lihat majalah _KonoGirls_ yang memuat artikel mengenai coklat menanyakannya pada Naruto. "Mau yang manis, atau pahit?" tanya Hinata lagi.

Sudah satu bulan lebih sejak Naruto menjadi kekasihnya tepat di hari ulang tahunnya. Oleh sebab itu, Hinata tidak merasa malu membuatkan coklat _valentine_ untuk Naruto. Tetap membolak-balik majalahnya, Hinata saat ini sedang bingung ingin membuat dekorasi coklat seperti apa untuk Naruto.

" _Valentine_? Apa itu?" Hinata menegadahkan wajahnya, menatap Naruto. Tunggu sebentar, Hinata hampir saja lupa. Naruto itu dewa, dewa mimpi _Aoi Kami_ , tepatnya campuran antara _Morfeus_ dan _Fobetor_. Lalu, selalu bekerja di dunia mimpi setiap manusia pada malam hari, tidakkah itu bukan hal yang aneh apabila Naruto tidak mengerti akan _valentine_?

Sejak meninggalkan _olympus_ , entah mengapa Naruto jarang menggunakan kekuatannya. Paling banyak digunakan untuk mengubah dirinya menjadi Naru- _chan_. Tapi, tinggal di dunia bawah, mungkin memang membuat Naruto tidak mengerti akan hal itu.

Menutup majalahnya, akhirnya Hinata menatap Naruto yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung. " _Valentine_ itu hari dimana para gadis memberikan coklat pada laki-laki yang disukainya. Atau lebih tepatnya, waktu yang sangat tepat untuk menyatakan perasaan melalui coklat." membuat tangannya menunjuk langit kamar seakan sedang menjelaskan, Hinata menatap Naruto. Apa Naruto akan mengerti dengan mudah?

"Oh.. Jadi.. Kamu mau memberiku coklat, Hinata?" Naruto yang sudah mengerti langsung merasa semangat, senyum terukir di wajahnya. Mendengar pengertian dari _valentine_ , entah mengapa Naruto senang sekali karena hal itu menunjukkan bahwa Hinata menyukainya.

"Iya. Makanya aku bertanya mau coklat manis atau pahit?" Hinata kembali bertanya. Seorang dewa, apakah dia pernah mencoba kekenyalan dan kelembutan tekstur coklat? Yang Hinata tahu, Hinata hanya pernah melihat Naruto memakan makanan dunia dua kali. Es serut dan ramen. Iya, saat dirinya pergi berlibur dengan keluarganya.

Kembali mengingat hal itu, wajah Hinata langsung memerah. Saat dimana kedua bibir mereka bertemu walaupun Naruto berwujud kucing. Tapi, rasanya masih memalukan apabila diingat. Kalau diingat-ingat lagi, selama mereka menjadi kekasih, mereka tak pernah berciuman. Kecuali saat di pantai, tapi itu tak dihitung karena saat itu Naruto sangat membutuhkan makanannya. Tapi setelah itu, rasanya Hinata sama sekali tidak pernah melihat Naruto kelaparan lagi.

Melihat Hinata yang tenggelam dalam pemikirannya dengan wajah memerah, Naruto tersenyum jahil. Mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata, "Hayo.. Sedang berpikir apa? Mau kuciu.."

 _BRAK_

"Hinata! Dengarkan ayah!" dengan seketika pintu kamar Hinata terbuka dengan keras. Membuatnya terbentur dengan dinding sebagai penyangganya.

Hal itu tentu membuat Naruto, Hinata, dan juga Hiashi terkejut. Saling bertatapan satu sama lain, semuanya diam membisu. Apalagi saat melihat posisi anaknya dengan laki-laki yang telihat ingin menciumnya. "Hi.. Hinata.. Ke.. Napa dia ada di kamarmu?" menunjuk Naruto, Hiashi benar-benar merasa syok. Anak yang dahulu itu.. Yang Hiashi berikan kepercayaan untuk menjaga Hinata.. Tapi, sekarang dia dalam posisi seperti itu dengan anaknya?

"A.. yah?"

Ya, bagaimana Hinata harus menjelaskannya ya?

 **Blue Devil : Next Story**

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto- _sensei_

Blue Devil : Next Story © Haruta Hajime

 _ **Pairing :**_ Naruto Uzumaki  & Hinata Hyuuga

 _ **Genre :**_ Romance

 _ **Rated :**_ T

::

"Ayah?" Hinata menatap ayahnya dengan takut. Bagaimana ini? Naruto masih berwujud manusia! Dan sepertinya ayahnya salah sangka dengan kejadian ini! Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana Hinata harus menjelaskan?

Hinata tidak dapat berkata-kata. Bagaimana ia harus menjelaskan hal ini? Ya hanya ini yang terlintas dikepalanya. "Ayah.. Ini bukan seperti apa yang ayah pikirkan." bangkit dari duduknya, Hinata berusaha menjelaskan pada Hiashi. Kalau Hiashi sampai marah, bisa gawat.

"Hinata, duduk!" mendengar perintah Hiashi, Hinata yang sempat berdiri dengan seketika langsung duduk dengan kaku. Tentu Hinata tidak dapat melawan perkataan ayahnya.

Sedangkan Naruto, jujur ia sangat terkejut. Apalagi Hiashi melihat dirinya yang ingin mencium Hinata. "Om.. Maaf, tolong jangan salah paham dulu." Naruto yang tidak bergerak dari posisi duduknya di ranjang menatap Hiashi dengan senyum takut.

"Dengarkan saya ya. Bukan berarti karena saya menitipkan anak saya kepadamu, kamu dapat berbuat seenaknya dengan anak saya." Hiashi menyilangkan tangannya. Menatap Naruto dengan tatapan menelaah siap memberikan berbagai pertanyaan kepada Naruto. Tentu saja untuk menjelaskan apa yang belum lama ini dilihat olehnya.

"Maaf om. Saya benar-benar minta maaf. Om sebagai laki-laki pasti mengerti maksud saya 'kan?" menyatukan kedua tangannya dan menundukkan sedikit kepalanya, Naruto memohon maaf. Mungkin tidak seharusnya seorang dewa memohon maaf pada manusia. Tapi, saat ini sosok yang digunakan oleh Naruto adalah manusia, kekuatan sang _Morfeus_.

Jika ditelaah lagi, Naruto tidak yakin apa dia masih menjadi dewa atau tidak. Jelas saja saat ia pergi meninggalkan _olympus_ , Naruto berkata lebih baik meninggalkan jabatannya sebagai dewa mimpi dan hidup dengan manusia pilihannya. Sama seperti seorang dewa yang dulu menjadi seniornya.

Kembali lagi, Hiashi menatap Naruto dengan tatapan datar. "Hinata tetap di kamar, kau.." Naruto meneguk ludahnya. Diberikan tatapan sedikit tajam itu cukup membuat Naruto merinding. "Ikut aku." dan hal itu membuat keringat mengalir di pelipis Naruto.

Hiashi itu memang baik pada anaknya, tapi jika anaknya didekati oleh laki-laki, pasti sifatnya berubah sangat jauh. Itu yang diketahui oleh Naruto selama ia tinggal satu atap dengannya. Akhirnya, dengan langkah terhuyung Naruto mengikuti Hiashi. Meninggalkan Hinata yang tetap harus berada di kamar.

"Naruto- _kun_!"

Mendengar panggilan dari Hinata, Naruto pun membalik wajahnya. "Mau manis atau pahit?" lagi-lagi pertanyaan itu yang keluar. Berpikir sementara, Naruto pun menjawab "Sedang saja." dan kemudian Naruto pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

Sampai sudah Naruto di ruangan kerja Hiashi. Diperintahkan duduk, Naruto duduk. Sungguh suasana yang sangat mencekam dikala Hiashi memberikan tatapan seramnya pada Naruto.

"Jadi, kalian sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih? Kenapa saya tidak tahu?" Hiashi menyilangkan tangannya dan bersandar pada kursinya. Kali ini Hiashi harus bertanya serius mengenai hubungan anaknya. Tapi penjelasannya tidak diberikan Hinata, melainkan Hiashi ingin mendengar penjelasan langsung dari sang lelakinya.

"Iya om. Kalau soal itu, maaf karena saya tidak memberitahukannya. Tapi saya juga tidak menyangka Hinata tidak bercerita pada om." sedikit tertawa dan menundukkan kepalanya, Naruto membuat sedikit kebohongan layaknya manusia nyata. Soalnya, Naruto 'kan selalu bersama dengan Hinata, jadi tentu saja Naruto tahu kalau Hinata belum mengatakannya. Jadi, untuk saat ini boleh 'kan menggunakan kebohongan sebagai jawaban?

"Soal itu tidak masalah. Saya tahu kalau kau anak baik dan Hinata juga menyukaimu. Tapi yang saya permasalahkan.." Naruto mengangkat wajahnya. Ia yakin nih, pasti pertanyaannya mengenai hal itu. "Dari mana kau masuk ke kamar Hinata dan saat saya masuk, posisi apa itu?" tepat sesuai apa yang diperkirakan. Hiashi benar-benar menanyakan tentang permasalahan itu.

"Aa.. Soal masuk dari mana.. Mungkin saat saya memberi salam, om tidak mendengar. Lalu soal posisi itu, maafkan aku. Habisnya Hinata manis sekali, jadinya aku tidak dapat menahan diriku. Hehe." Naruto tertawa tipis, dan meletakan sebelah tangannya di belakang kepalanya. Sedikit menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, Naruto berharap Hiashi dapat mengerti.

"Baiklah, soal kedatanganmu, tidak akan saya permasalahkan lagi. Lalu soal keinginanmu mencium putri saya, saya dapat mengerti. Habisnya, dia sama cantiknya dengan ibunya. Jadi, saya memaafkanmu." Naruto langsung tersenyum mendengar perkataan Hiashi. Mendengar hal itu, itu berarti hubungan mereka sudah disetujui 'kan? Bukankah itu hal yang sangat bagus?

"Terima kasih om!" menjabat tangan Hiashi, Naruto menggoyang-goyangkannya kencang. Sungguh amat luar biasa menyenangkan jika hubungan keduanya sudah direstui. Jadi, tidak ada yang perlu disembunyikan lagi 'kan?

"Baiklah, sekarang kamu pulang. Tidak perlu berbicara pada anak saya lagi, saya yang antarkan menuju pintu depan." Hiashi bangkit dari duduknya. Bukannya Hiashi tidak ingin mempertemukan Naruto pada Hinata, tapi jam juga sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Lagi pula, Hiashi tahu pasti Hinata sedang melakukan sesuatu.

"Nanti saya yang katakan pada Hinata bahwa kau sudah pulang. Besok datanglah lagi kesini setelah pulang sekolah, saya mau bicara serius." setelah sampai di depan pintu, Naruto pun mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Menutup pintu rumahnya, Hiashi berbalik dan segera ingin memasuki ruang kerjanya lagi.

 _Tok. Tok._

Mendengar suara ketukan pintu, Hiashi pun kembali berbalik. Membuka pintu rumahnya, "Apa ada yang tertinggal?" tanya Hiashi. Hiashi kira, yang mengetuk pintu itu adalah Naruto. Tapi ternyata, tidak ada siapapun di depan rumahnya.

"Dewa.. Kau sedang mencoba menakutiku ya?" mencoba menenangkan dirinya, bisa-bisa Hiashi akan merinding jika ia beranggapan yang mengetuk pintunya adalah hantu. Tapi pemikiran itu disingkirkannya jauh-jauh.

"Miaw~" mendengar suara tersebut, Hiashi pun menundukkan kepalanya. "Oh Naru- _chan_. Kukira siapa, ayo masuk." kembali menutup pintunya, ternyata yang mengetuk pintu barusan adalah Naruto yang sudah menggunakan kekuatan _Fobetor_ untuk berubah wujud menjadi kucing.

Naruto pun pergi mendahului Hiashi. Hiashi yang masih terdiam hanya berpikir. _"Suara ketukan pintu Naru-chan kok seperti manusia ya? Harusnya 'kan kucing.. Menggesek pintu dengan kukunya jika ingin masuk."_

::

::

"Jadi Hinata, kenapa kamu tidak menceritakan pada ayah tentang kekasihmu?" Hiashi menyilangkan tangannya dan menyandarkan pundaknya pada sofa di ruang keluarga. Saat ini Hiashi sedang mengintrogasi Hinata, sedangkan Hanabi dia bermain bersama Naru- _chan_ dan Shiroku.

"Maaf ayah, bukannya aku tidak ingin menceritakannya. Hanya saja.." Hinata menundukkan wajahnya, memainkan jarinya, Hinata benar-benar malu. "Hanya saja aku malu bercerita pada ayah." Hinata bersemu. Membicarakan kisah cintanya kepada ayahnya sungguh hal yang memalukan. Bukan memalukan dalam arti buruk, tapi malu karena ya malu. Tidakkah seharusnya tanpa dijelaskan kalian juga tetap mengerti?

"Yah.. Ayah tidak mempermasalahkan itu sih." menyandarkan kepalanya, Hiashi menatap langit ruangan. "Tadi sebenarnya ayah masuk ke kamarmu karena ada hal yang ingin ayah sampaikan." kembali duduk dengan posisi yang benar, Hiashi melihat Hinata yang sudah menatapnya. Itu berarti, Hinata ingin tahu apa yang ingin Hiashi sampaikan.

"Bukan hal yang penting juga sih. Tapi, untuk coklat _valentine_ , ayah ingin yang rasanya sedikit pahit. Mencoba sensasi baru tidak ada salahnya juga." Hiashi mengelus dagunya, berpikir. Mungkin berlebihan karena hanya ingin mengatakan hal itu sampai mendobrak pintu kamar Hinata. Bahkan Naruto yang mendengarnya pun langsung kesal karena acaranya dengan Hinata jadi terganggu.

Tapi untungnya, Hinata itu gadis yang baik. "Baiklah ayah. Nanti akan kugunakan _dark chocolate_ yang dicampur dengan sedikit karamel." Hinata tersenyum pada ayahnya, tentu ia tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Setiap tahun Hinata memang selalu memberikan coklat kepada ayahnya. Jadinya, tidak aneh jika Hiashi meminta Hinata untuk dibuatkan coklat seperti apa.

"Oh ya, sebelum kamu tidur, ayah jadi mengingat satu hal." Hiashi kembali menatap Hinata. Tapi kali ini, tatapannya lebih serius dari sebelumnya. Hal itu membuat Hinata terbingung dan juga berdebar takut karenanya.

"Setelah diperhatikan, dia, kekasihmu. Dia mirip dengan dewa di lukisan yang kau tunjukan dulu.. Dewa mimpi."

 _Glek!_

Hinata terkejut. "Eh.. Tidak ayah! Ayah salah, dia tidak mirip dengan di lukisan kok!" Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba menghilangkan pemikiran ayahnya mengenai hal itu. Jika seperti itu, pasti ayahnya berniat untuk memperhatikan lukisan itu sekali lagi.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang dimana lukisannya? Ayah mau melihatnya lagi."

Kena sudah. Tidak mungkin 'kan Hinata berkata kalau lukisannya berubah menjadi sesosok manusia yang ternyata dewa? Tentu saja hal itu pasti tidak akan dipercayai oleh Hiashi. Lagipula, Hinata tidak yakin apa ia harus mengatakan mengenai hal itu atau tidak.

Menatap Naruto yang juga sama terkejutnya, Hinata seolah memberikan telepati pada Naruto. _'Bagaimana ini?'_ dari raut wajah Hinata, Hinata seakan berkata hal itu.

 _'Tenang saja, katakanlah apa yang ingin kau katakan.'_

Hinata mengangguk, menatap ayahnya. "Ayah.. Sebenarnya lukisannya.."

"Hina- _nee_.."

Mendengar panggilan Hanabi, Hinata pun menghentikan pembicaraannya. Menatap Hanabi, "Kenapa?" kenapa Hanabi menghentikan pembicaraannya? Padahal tadi Hinata bermaksud meluncurkan sebuah kebohongan. Tapi dalam hati, Hinata bersyukur karena tidak jadi berbohong.

"Kenapa saat ditanya mengenai lukisan, kenapa Hina- _nee_ menatap Naru- _chan_? Memangnya ada apa dengan Naru- _chan_? Wajah Hina- _nee_ seakan bertanya pada Naru- _chan_ dan setelah seperti mendapat jawaban, Hina- _nee_ mengangguk."

"Ah..?" Hinata terkejut. Hinata lupa jika disana sudah pasti Hanabi memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka. Kenapa Hinata malah melakukan hal berbahaya, dan kenapa Hanabi dapat berkata hal itu? "Tidak, Hina- _nee_ hanya merenggangkan kekakuan kepala saja Hanabi." Hinata tersenyum kaku. Padahal Hinata kira dia tidak perlu berbohong. Tapi pada akhirnya, dirinya benar-benar harus meluncurkan sebuah kebohongan. Kalau begitu, bisa-bisa Naruto meninggalkannya karena Hinata tidak menjadi anak baik lagi 'kan?

Sedangkan Hanabi, terdiam sementara, akhirnya Hanabi mengakhiri kata-katanya. "Oh begitu." kemudian Hanabi sibuk dengan pekerjaannya lagi.

"Jadi Hinata, bagaimana dengan lukisannya." kembali bertanya, Hiashi menatap jam dinding. Beberapa detik setelahnya, Hiashi langsung bangkit dari duduknya. "Baiklah anak-anak. Kita akhiri pembicaraan ini." Hiashi menepuk tangannya pelan dan menatap Hinata. "Besok ayah mau berbicara dengan Naruto lagi. Makanya, sekarang kamu tidur. Besok 'kan sekolah." Hinata mengangguk. Semoga saja setelah ini Hiashi tidak akan pernah menanyakan lagi mengenai lukisan dewa mimpi itu. Hinata beruntung karena sekarang sudah malam.

Kembali menuju kamarnya, Naruto pun mengikuti Hinata. Sedangkan Hiashi, ia kembali menuju ruang kerjanya sebelum pada akhirnya menuju kamarnya. Lalu Hanabi, bersamaan dengan Shiroku, mereka berdua menuju kamarnya juga.

Jadi saat ini, di kamar Hinata, Naruto tengah duduk di ranjang Hinata dengan wujud _Morfeus_ dan menatap lantai. _"Besok saya ingin bicara serius denganmu."_ mengingat kata-kata Hiashi, Naruto jadi sangat terpikirkan. Apa yang ingin dibicarakan ayah Hinata dengannya? Kenapa Hiashi terlihat begitu serius? Apakah pembicaraannya lebih serius dibandingkan pembicaraan hari ini?

Tapi, dari kata-kata Hiashi, ada satu yang menyangkut di kepalanya. "Aku tidak sekolah. Bagaimana aku bisa datang menemui ayah Hinata setelah pulang sekolah?" Naruto tetap menatap lantai kamar. Sedangkan Hinata, ia sedang di kamar mandi sementara untuk membersihkan giginya. "Dan sekarang.. Terlalu banyak berpikir malah membuatku lapar." Naruto memegang perutnya dan membaringkan tubunya di ranjang Hinata. Memejamkan matanya..

"Yah lihat saja nanti."

::

::

"Naruto- _kun_ , seperti biasa jangan ke sekolah ya. Nanti menarik perhatian." seperti biasa, sebelum berangkat sekolah, Hinata memperingatkan Naruto apa yang tidak boleh dilakukan oleh Naruto selama Hinata tidak ada di rumah.

Tapi mengingat sifat Naruto, tentu saja Naruto tidak akan menuruti kata-kata Hinata. Hanya dengan berkata, "Baiklah, aku akan tetap disini." maka semuanya akan selesai. Hinata pun keluar kamar dan berangkat sekolah.

Disaat seperti itu, ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk melakukan sesuatu. Atau lebih tepatnya, melanggar kata-kata Hinata. "Aku ke sekolah Hinata saja deh. Baiklah! Aku akan bersekolah!" Naruto pun bangkit dari duduknya. Rasanya Naruto seperti memiliki ide sangat bagus.

"Haha, dengan begini, aku bisa menemui ayah Hinata saat pulang sekolah 'kan."

::

::

" _Ohayou_ Hinata- _chan_." setelah sampai di sekolah, secara tidak sengaja Hinata bertemu dengan Sakura di gerbang. Benar-benar suatu kebetulan yang jarang terjadi.

"Tumben bisa sampai secara bersamaan. Jangan-jangan akan ada hal yang berbeda nih." Sakura mengutarakan kata-katanya. Habisnya, ini pertama kali di saat mereka dapat memasuki kelas bersama-sama.

"Haha, berbeda bagaimana Sakura- _chan_. Oh ya, jadi belanja bahan coklat 'kan?" tanya Hinata memperingatkan. Sebelumnya, tepatnya kemarin saat bersekolah, Sakura mengajak Hinata untuk berbelanja perlengkapan pembuatan coklat bersama. Oleh sebab itu Hinata memperingatkan lagi, barangkali Sakura lupa dengan kata-katanya sendiri.

"Ah benar juga ya. Aku lupa nih, payah banget sih aku." memukul kepalanya pelan, seakan memperimut tingkahnya, Sakura meledek dirinya sendiri. "Tapi tenang saja Hinata, aku bawa uangnya kok. Tehe.." yah.. Dan berlanjutlah seperti itu, Sakura bertingkah aneh karena merasa malu besok adalah hari _valentine_.

"Oh ya, bagaimana dengan Naruto? Sudah sembuh dari sakitnya?"

"Eh?" Hinata menatap Sakura bingung. Naruto sembuh dari sakitnya? Maksudnya apa?

"Kenapa terkejut begitu Hinata- _chan_? Hinata- _chan_ sakit ya?" memegang jidat Hinata, Sakura mencoba mengetes suhu tubuh Hinata. "Tapi tidak panas." Sakura kembali menurunkan tangannya.

"Bukan itu.. Tadi maksud Sakura- _chan_ , Naruto- _kun_.. Sakit?" memasuki loker sekolah, Hinata melepas sepatu luarnya dan digantinya dengan sepatu ruangan. Tapi kata-kata Sakura benar-benar tidak dimengerti oleh Hinata.

"Dia dua hari tidak sekolah 'kan?" Sakura juga mengikuti langkah Hinata dan menutup lokernya. Sakura merasa aneh, apa Hinata yang gantian sakit?

"Mak.. Maksud Sakura- _chan_?" kali ini Hinata benar-benar tidak mengerti. Kenapa Sakura berkata seakan Naruto bersekolah di sekolahnya?

"Hinata- _chan_ sedang amnesia dadakan ya? Ini lho." menunjuk loker sepatu, yang tertulis disana adalah nama Naruto. "Ah, dia sudah datang ya. Ternyata teman masa kecilmu sudah sehat." Sakura pun menutup loker Naruto setelah membukanya.

"Sakura- _chan._ Tunggu, maaf. Aku tak mengerti. Bisa Sakura- _chan_ jelaskan mulai dari teman masa kecil sampai sekarang?" Hinata memegang kepalanya. Kenapa kejadian di pagi ini sangat aneh? Naruto dewa dan dia tidak bersekolah di sana 'kan? Tapi kenapa sekarang ada loker sepatu yang tertuliskan namanya?

"Hinata- _chan_ bagaimana sih? Jelas-jelas Hinata- _chan_ yang bercerita mengenai teman masa kecil itu. Terus, bukankah kemarin Hinata- _chan_ bilang mau memberi coklat padanya?" dan setelah itu, Hinata pun hanya dapat membalas perkataan Sakura dengan anggukan saja. Menuju ke kelas, Hinata berpikir sangat keras. Apa jangan-jangan Naruto telah melakukan sesuatu dengan sekolahnya? Kekuatan dewa, untuk melakukan hal ini tidak sulitkan.

"Memanipulasi ingatan. Benar! Kenapa aku tidak kepikiran!" Hinata menepuk tangannya. "Maaf Sakura- _chan_ , aku duluan!" berlari meninggalkan Sakura, Hinata sangat ingin mendengar penjelasan dari Naruto.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau lakukan dengan melakukan semua ini Naruto- _kun_?" Hinata harus segera sampai di kelasnya. Kalau Hinata tidak salah, sudah pasti Naruto akan memanipulasinya dengan menjadi anak di kelas yang sama dengan Hinata. Bukan itu saja, Hinata bingung, Naruto tidak pernah menggunakan kekuatannya untuk hal ini.

"Naruto- _kun_.." Hinata membuka kelasnya, sudah diduga. Dengan napas yang sedikit terengah, Hinata sudah menemukan Naruto yang tepat duduk di samping kursinya.

Setelah napasnya teratur, berjalan menuju kursinya, berdiri di hadapan Naruto, menatapnya, "Apa yang Naruto- _kun_ lakukan dengan sekolah ini?" Hinata membutuhkan kepastian, kenapa Naruto melakukan hal seperti ini? Jika dirumuskan secara logis, ini seperti perbuatan tidak baik 'kan?

"Ah.. Hinata, kamu marah?" sedangkan Naruto, melihat Hinata yang seperti itu, Naruto merasa tidak enak.

"Aku hanya ingin bersekolah. Soalnya, ayahmu berkata temui dirinya lagi setelah pulang sekolah." melipat tangannya, wajah Naruto terlihat murung. "Makanya, aku berbuat hal ini. Memanipulasi ingatan, ingatan tidak beda jauh dengan bayangan 'kan? Nah, itu sama seperti mimpi. Makanya aku dapat melakukan hal ini." ya, Naruto hanya ingin bersekolah. Supaya ia dapat melakukan seperti apa yang ayah Hinata inginkan.

Mendengar penjelasan dari Naruto, Hinata menghela napasnya. Tersenyum, "Begitu ya. Jadi karena Naruto- _kun_ tidak ingin mengecewakan ayah." Hinata sungguh merasa lega. Ternyata perbuatan Naruto tidaklah buruk, hanya saja Naruto melakukannya dengan cara yang sedikit berbeda. Hinata mengerti itu, Naruto itu dewa yang baik kok.

"Iya, makanya aku ingin sekolah." Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. Rasanya Naruto menyesal telah melakukan hal ini.

"Tidak apa Naruto- _kun_. Naruto- _kun_ tidak salah kok." Hinata meletakan tasnya di kursinya dan kembali menatap Naruto. "Aku senang karena Naruto- _kun_ seperti ini." Hinata kembali tersenyum. Tidak apa, untuk saat ini, biarlah seorang dewa menentukan jalannya.

"Benarkah? Rasanya senang sekali." membalas senyum Naruto, sekarang yang ada dipikiran Naruto adalah perutnya yang keroncongan.

 _"Aduh.. Setelah lama tidak lapar, sekarang aku lapar."_

Ya, apa dengan coklat saja dapat menghilangkan laparnya?

 **To Be Continue**

 **(Ch. 1, end)**

Yohaa~ Padahal diriku bilang mau hiatus sementara. Tapi malah dapat ide buat saquel _Blue Devil_ , sudah begitu bersambung lagi #plak

Sebenarnya diriku sedikit lelah membuat fic panjang, tapi entah mengapa ide di kepala tidak membiarkanku berhiatus~ Jadi, setelah sekian lama, diriku memiliki ide untuk membuat sequel ini deh..

Yah mungkin tidak akan panjang.. Sekitar 3-4 chapter.. Kuharap kalian suka dengan kisah ini.. Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya~

::

 **Haruta Hajime**

 **Blue Devil : Next Story 1**

 **Selasa, 14 Juli 2015**


	2. End of Story

Yoha~ Bertemu denganku disini~ Tak disangka-sangka ini adalah chapter terakhir~ Mungkin memang terlihat cepat, tapi inilah batasku untuk saat ini. Semoga saja tidak mengecewakan.

Baiklah, ini balasan review untuk reviewer semua~

::

 **Yami No Be** : haha, iya. Ada ide jadinya kubuat~ Ini udah lanjut kok, arigatou~

 **Byakugan no Hime** : kalau diungkapkan, itu adalah rahasia besar~ dan rahasia besar harus dijaga 'kan? Tapi yah.. Berbeda apabila tidak ketahuan~

 **rohimbae88** : ini udah kok, arigatou~ panggil diriku Haruta saja~

 **Yuuna Emiko** : arigatou karena masih mengingatnya~ iya, soalnya ada ide buat sequelnya~ aku juga senang~ ini udah lanjut, arigatou~

 **yudi** : arigatou~ haha, tak masalah~ ini udah kok~

 **Mao-chan** : diriku juga tak menyangka mendapatkan ide untuk membuat sequel ini~ ini udah kok, arigatou~

 **durarawr** : iya nih, soalnya idenya juga muncul belum lama ini~ tak masalah~ kalau soal re-read itu terserah dura-san saja~ ini sudah kok, arigatou~

 **Ne Maki Lucis Caelum** : arigatou~ ini udah~ sip~

 **Hayati JeWon** : iya.. Arigatou~ ini udah lanjut kok~

 **NamakiShidota** : iya, aku juga tak menyangka~ haha, arigatou~

::

Baiklah, silahkan membaca~ Ini adalah akhir dengan alur cepat~

::

::

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa Naruto- _kun_." Hinata melambaikan tangannya. Sekarang adalah waktunya bagi para gadis untuk berbelanja peralatan membuat coklat.

Sedangkan Naruto, "Yosh! Waktunya bertemu dengan ayah Hinata. Sekarang aku sudah seperti murid sekolahan 'kan?" memperhatikan sekeliling badannya yang sekarang sedang menggunakan seragam, Naruto berpikiran. "Waktunya berbicara serius~."

Ya, hari ini pun baru akan dimulai.

 **Blue Devil : Next Story**

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto- _sensei_

Blue Devil : Next Story © Haruta Hajime

 _ **Pairing :**_ Naruto Uzumaki  & Hinata Hyuuga

 _ **Genre :**_ Romance  & _little bit_ Fantasy

 _ **Rated :**_ T ( Teen )

::

"Hm.." menatap pintu rumah Hinata, Naruto terdiam sementara. Biasanya dengan mudah, hanya dengan melewatinya bagaikan hantu saja Naruto langsung bisa berada di dalam. Tapi kali ini, sepertinya Naruto harus masuk ke rumah dengan cara yang sesungguhnya layaknya manusia.

"Baiklah." mengetuk pintu rumah, Naruto menunggu seseorang yang akan membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Sebentar." dan jawaban itu pun yang didengar oleh Naruto. Sudah pasti dan sudah jelas itu adalah Hiashi, oleh sebab itu, Naruto pun meneguk ludahnya.

Kembali memperhatikan seluruh badannya, Naruto benar-benar sudah terlihat seperti anak sekolahan 'kan? Naruto sudah meniru pakaian anak laki-laki sekolahan Hinata. Tentu saja Naruto meniru pakaian yang rapih dan terlihat seperti anak terpelajar.

"Silahkan masuk." saking asyiknya memikirkan penampilannya, Naruto sampai tidak sadar kalau ternyata Hiashi sudah berdiri di depannya.

Dengan gagap, Naruto pun menatap Hiashi. "Se.. Selamat sore om." sapa Naruto setelahnya. Ya, pulang sekolah jam tiga, sedangkan Naruto, ia sampai di rumah Hinata sesuai tempo perjalanan pulang Hinata. Jadinya, sekarang pukul setengah empat sore.

"Baguslah kau datang sesuai dengan yang saya katakan. Kalau begitu ayo kita mulai saja." menyuruh Naruto masuk, Hiashi pun berjalan menuju ruangannya. Tidak lupa menutup pintu terlebih dahulu, membiarkan Naruto meletakan sepatunya, Naruto pun berjalan mengikuti Hiashi menuju ruangannya.

Sampailah Naruto dengan pembicaraan serius, setelah minuman tersedia baginya, Hiashi memulai pembicaraannya. "Sebenarnya saya hanya ingin bercerita mengenai anak saya, Hinata." menyeruput kopinya, ternyata pembicaraan serius itu adalah tentang anaknya Hinata.

"Tapi walaupun begitu, ini tetap pembicaraan serius. Karena ini menyangkut denganmu juga." Hiashi meletakan cangkir kopinya dan menatap Naruto. Naruto meneguk ludahnya, terlihat sekali kalau Hiashi sedang serius sekarang.

"Me.. Menyangkut denganku?" ucap Naruto tergagap. Apa hubungan Hinata yang menyangkut dirinya? Sebenarnya, ini kali ketiga Naruto bertemu Hiashi dalam wujud manusia. Tapi masa, hanya karena pertemuan ketiga ini, Hiashi sampai membicarakan hal itu?

"Ya.. Ini mengenai masalah kalung yang selalu digunakan oleh Hinata."

"Ah?" Naruto sedikit tersentak. Kenapa Hiashi membicarakan masalah kalung itu? Kalung yang menyimpan makanan Naruto, aura kebaikan. _"Sial, laparku malah menjadi mengingat hal itu."_ Naruto mengumpat dalam hatinya. Sudah lama Naruto tidak makan aura kebaikan, dan membuat manipulasi ingatan satu sekolah sangat menguras tenaganya.

"Dia selalu menggunakan kalung itu. Bahkan kalung yang kuberikan saat ulang tahunnya, tidak pernah ia gunakan." Hiashi menopang dagunya dengan tangannya, menatap lurus Naruto. "Kalung yang selalu Hinata gunakan itu dari kamu 'kan?" tepat sasaran sudah. Hiashi sudah tahu terlalu jauh mengenai hal ini.

"I.. Iya." Naruto pun hanya tergagap. Hiashi begitu ingin mengorek informasi darinya. Bahkan Naruto sampai merasa tidak enak karena diberikan pertanyaan yang seperti itu.

"Kalung seperti itu? Darimana kamu dapatkan? _Crystal Gem_ , barang kuno itu.. Setahuku.. Kalung milik dewi kesembuhan, _Aegle_ yang diturunkan pada dewa mimpi, _Morfeus_." yap, bagaikan tertusuk oleh panah, rasanya sebuah rahasia besar akan terbongkar!

"Aa.. Barang seperti itu tentu dapat ditemukan di pegunungan ataupun lautan. Kalau soal kisahnya, mungkin saja milikku itu tiruan." tapi walaupun begitu, tentu saja Naruto berusaha mengelaknya. Kali ini Hiashi benar-benar berbahaya. Apa ini karena keingintahuannya mengenai sejarah kuno, atau.. Hiashi curiga dengan wujud Naruto?

 _"Ah! Tidak-tidak!"_ Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. _"Hilangkan pikiranmu. Rasa lapar di perutmu ini pasti membuatmu berpikir tidak-tidak."_ Naruto menepuk pelan pipinya. Kembali menatap Hiashi, Naruto harus segera mencari alasan.

"Begitu ya.. Tapi seandainya saya bisa memilikinya.." mengelus dagunya, Hiashi kembali berpikir. Barang seperti itu bagus, Hiashi juga ingin memilikinya walaupun hanya tiruan. Kalau Hiashi juga memilikinya, pasti akan kembaran dengan Hinata.

Tapi bagi Naruto, Naruto merasa sedikit tidak enak badan. Jika Hiashi memiliki kalungnya, itu berarti.. Makanannya.. Ah! Tidak-tidak! Naruto kembali menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ya sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan. Saya jadi ingat kalau harus ada yang saya kerjakan setelah ini."

"A.. Begitu ya om? Kalau begitu saya pulang dulu saja." berusaha tersenyum, Naruto harus segera mengakhiri pembicaraan ini. Rasa laparnya sudah menjadi, ia harus segera makan sekarang juga.

Akhirnya keduanya pun berdiri, siap untuk melakukan kegiatannya masing-masing. Tapi, Naruto merasa terhuyung. Ia semakin lapar, berjalan pun sulit. Naruto tidak enak badan.

"Kalau begitu saya an.."

 _PLOP!_

"Hah?"

Dan sungguh hal yang sangat mengejutkan! "Na.. Naru- _chan_?" Naruto berubah menjadi Naru- _chan_ di depan Hiashi! Dengan terkejut Hiashi mendekati Naruto yang sudah berubah wujud menjadi kucing.

"Aku tidak salah lihat 'kan? Anak itu.. berubah menjadi kucing?" Hiashi mengangkat Naruto yang tengah pingsan dan meletakannya di sofa. "Ternyata.. Kamu memang dewa mimpi itu." ya, kebenaran pun akan segera terungkap sedikit demi sedikit.

"Naru- _chan_.."

::

::

"Hinata- _chan_.. Hinata- _chan_!"

"Eh..?" Hinata menengokkan kepalanya. "Maafkan aku Sakura- _chan_." seru Hinata kemudian.

"Kamu sedang memikirkan apa? Ini karamel yang kau inginkan." menyerahkan karamel pada Hinata, Sakura bertanya. Dipanggil sejak tadi, tapi Hinata tidak menjawabnya. Satu hal yang pasti, sudah jelas Hinata sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"A.. Terima kasih Sakura- _chan_." mengambil karamel tersebut dan meletakannya di keranjang, Hinata membalas pertanyaan Sakura. "Aku merasa tidak enak pikiran. Seperti ada yang kupikirkan tapi aku tak tahu apa yang sedang kupikirkan." menghentikan aktivitas sementaranya, Hinata menatap kalung Naruto. Menggenggamnya, dan terdiam.

Sedangkan Sakura, melihat tingkah Hinata, Sakura sedikit mengerti. "Merasa khawatir akan Naruto? Ikatan batin orang yang selalu bersama memang hebat ya." berbalik badan, Sakura merasa iri. Hinata begitu dapat merasakan apabila terjadi sesuatu dengan orang yang dikasihinya, rasanya Sakura juga mau merasakan hal itu.

"Kalau begitu ayo segera kita akhiri pemburuan ini." berjalan menuju kasir, Hinata pun mengikuti Sakura. "Kamu mau bertemu dengan Naruto sekarang 'kan?" Hinata mengangguk. Perasaannya tidak enak. Apakah apa yang terjadi pada Naruto tersampaikan pada Hinata melewati kalung itu?

Kalung yang diberikan pada Hinata. Menyerap aura kebaikan, dan membuat diri Hinata menyatu dengan aura kebaikan. Membuat Hinata adalah satu-satunya yang dibutuhkan oleh Naruto apabila Naruto membutuhkan makanannya. Hanya dengan berpikiran bahwa Naruto membutuhkan Hinata rasanya sudah sangat senang.

Ya.. Kebenaran pun akan segera terungkap.

::

::

"Jadi.. Bisa jelaskan pada saya apa maksud dari semua ini.. Dewa mimpi?"

Naruto meneguk ludahnya. Disaat sadar, Hiashi sudah berada di depannya dan menanyakan hal itu. Apalagi Hiashi memberikan penekanan pada kata 'Dewa mimpi' dan menatap Naruto dengan serius.

Naruto menatap wujudnya, sekarang dia berwujud kucing. Satu hal yang dapat disimpulkan, Naruto sudah kehabisan tenaga dan berubah wujud di depan Hiashi. Wujud manusia terlalu menguras tenaganya sehingga ia berubah tanpa dikehendaki oleh Naruto menjadi wujud kucing.

Tapi walaupun begitu, tidak seharusnya 'kan Hiashi menyangkutkannya dengan dewa mimpi? Tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hiashi, itu malah membuat Hiashi kembali bertanya. "Naru- _chan_ , ah tidak. Naruto, segera jelaskan padaku kamu ini sebenarnya apa." ya. Kembali lagi pada inti permasalahan, wujud Naruto telah diketahui. Jadi, tidak ada yang bisa disembunyikan lagi 'kan?

"Anu.." pada akhirnya, Naruto pun mau angkat bicara. Tapi, tidakkah seharusnya manusia biasa takut karena melihat hewan dapat berbicara?

"Saya memang dewa mimpi. Selama ini saya tinggal bersama dengan Hinata." Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. Sepertinya memang sudah tidak ada yang dapat disembunyikan lagi oleh Naruto.

"Sebagai sosok Naru- _chan_? Itu berarti.. Sudah sangat lama." Naruto mengangguk. "Tapi Naru- _chan_ sempat menghilang selama beberapa bulan. Itu maksudnya apa?" ya, kehilangan Naruto dalam wujud kucing selama beberapa bulan itu mengherankan Hiashi. Tapi tepat saat hari ulang tahun Hinata, Naru- _chan_ sudah kembali.

"Saat itu, saya sedang kembali ke _olympus_."

"Begitu.. Pantas saja anak saya selalu murung saat Naru- _chan_ tidak ada. Jelas saja, laki-laki yang dicintainya pergi jauh."

Naruto menjadi tidak enak. Dia jadi ingat kembali 'kan hal yang tidak ingin diingatnya kembali. "Tapi, selama ini saya tidak melakukan hal yang buruk pada Hinata kok." Naruto menjelaskan, tidak ada hal aneh yang dilakukan oleh Naruto pada Hinata.

"Ya, saya tahu. Menyangkut soal darimana saya curiga kamu adalah dewa mimpi, tentu dari lukisan. Kamu dengan lukisan itu, sangat mirip." ya, dari awal bertemu dengan Naruto, sebenarnya Hiashi sudah mengira-ngira. Tapi itu tidak dipikirkan oleh Hiashi karena setiap orang di dunia pasti ada beberapa yang mirip wajahnya.

Tidak ada yang dapat dikatakan oleh Naruto. Ingatan ayah Hinata itu sungguh luar biasa. "Yang kedua, saat membukakan pintu untukmu dalam wujud kucing. Cara kucing mengetuk pintu itu tidak biasa. Dari situ saya tambah curiga." ya sebenarnya itu salah Naruto juga karena tidak memikirkan sampai sejauh itu.

"Yang ketiga, saat saya menanyakan soal lukisan itu, Hinata menatapmu. Sisanya sama seperti apa yang Hanabi katakan." mungkin memang sudah waktunya semua yang Naruto sembunyikan terbongkar. Jadi apa boleh buat.

"Tapi pertanyaan saya, kenapa kamu bisa tersegel dalam lukisan?" menyilangkan tangannya dan kembali bersandar, Hiashi menatap Naruto dengan tatapan penuh keingintahuan.

"Aa.. Mungkin pada Hinata saya tidak bisa menceritakannya. Tapi, pada om, akan saya katakan." Naruto mendukkan kepalanya, tidak mungkin 'kan Naruto terus menyembunyikannya? Mengingat dulu ia sangat marah pada Menma karena ia tidak mau kesalahannya diketahui oleh Hinata. Tapi, kali ini semuanya telah berbeda, rasa benci Naruto pada dewa lainnya telah lenyap. Jadi, walaupun Naruto tetap ingin Hinata tidak mengetahuinya, tapi apabila Hiashi, tidak masalah 'kan?

"Dulu saat saya masih menjalankan tugas saya di dunia bawah dan saya sedang bekerja di mimpi manusia, kedua monster penjaga gerbang mimpi yang saya buat lalai menjalankan tugasnya." duduk dengan tenang, Naruto memulai menceritakan kesalahan yang bukan kesalahannya tapi tetap kesalahannya yang tak dapat dikatakan pada Hinata.

"Ya, saya tahu. Kedua monster yang dibuat oleh _Fobetor_." tentu saja Hiashi tahu. Ia sudah sangat hapal mengenai dewa-dewi dalam mitologi Yunani. Jadi, seluk beluk seperti apapun itu Hiashi tahu. Tapi, mengenai sampai tersegel, tidak ada dalam buku, jadinya Hiashi tak mengetahui hal itu.

"Mereka terbius kue yang dibawa oleh penyusup. Entah datang darimana, tapi yang jelas, dia manusia." Naruto menggertak dalam hatinya. Kenapa manusia biasa bisa memasuki dunia mimpi? Bahkan Naruto tidak tahu, seperti apakah manusia itu. Tapi, manusia itu sudah mencuri sebagian benda penting dari dunia mimpi. Oleh sebab itu, hukuman Naruto pun menjadi sangat berat. Tapi, satu hal yang diketahui oleh Naruto. Manusia itu, pasti sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia.

Mendengar kisah Naruto, Hiashi pun hanya mengangguk. "Ya, rasanya sama seperti _Cerberus_ yang lalai menjaga dunia orang mati karena kalah oleh kue." kembali mengingat apa yang pernah dibacanya, Hiashi juga senang dengan makhluk mitologi. Salah satunya _Cerberus_ , makhluk terkuat dalam mitologi Yunani yang berhasil dikalahkan oleh Hercules.

Kembali lagi pada Naruto, "Ya. Karena kesalahan kedua monster itu, dan monster itu yang membuatnya adalah saya, saya yang terkena hukuman itu." karena tidak mungkin 'kan kedua monster itu yang dihukum? Monster itu buatan siapa, dan pembuatnyalah yang bertanggung jawab.

"Begitu.." Hiashi pun hanya memprihatinkan. Ia bisa mengerti, sama seperti manusia. Jika anaknya yang berbuat salah, pasti orangtualah yang harus bertanggung jawab.

"Jadi, saya disegel oleh kesalahan yang tidak dilakukan oleh saya." sama seperti yang dikatakan Naruto pada Hinata di awal dulu. Karena kesalahan yang tidak dilakukan oleh Naruto, Naruto harus menerima hukumannya.

"Jadi.. Begitu." Hiashi menopang dagunya. Menatap sosok di depannya. Sungguh Hiashi tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan salah satu dari dewa-dewa Yunani yang ia kagumi. Tapi, kalau Hiashi sampai mengetahui hal serahasia itu, Hiashi merasa seperti ia melakukan kesalahan.

"Kamu.. Bisa memanipulasi ingatan saya." ya, semua memori ini terlalu berat.

Tapi Naruto terkejut, "A.. Apa?" ia sungguh tidak mengerti. Kenapa Hiashi memintanya untuk memanipulasi ingatannya? Padahal Hiashi sangat ingin mengetahui semua ini.

"Dewa mimpi, bisa saja melakukan hal itu 'kan? Buatlah saya melupakan hal ini jika itu yang kamu inginkan." Hiashi tersenyum menatap Naruto. "Saya sebagai manusia tidak berhak mengetahui hal itu. Jadi, manipulasilah ingatan saya dan buatlah saya mengingat, kamu adalah anak baik yang menjadi kekasih anak saya." Naruto tertegun, sungguh perasaannya menjadi terharu. Ayah Hinata, sungguh orangtua yang baik.

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, tersenyum. Dengan sedikit kekuatannya yang tersisa, berubah menjadi sosok _Aoi Kami_ , Naruto mengeluarkan tongkat dewanya. Mendekat pada Hiashi, meletakan tongkatnya di atas kepala Hiashi, dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan akan ingatan tentang dewa.

"Terima kasih om."

Biarlah sosok Naruto yang sebenarnya hanya Hinata yang mengetahui. Dan, biarlah kesalahan Naruto di masa lalu hanya Hiashi yang mengetahuinya dan tenggelam dalam ingatannya yang dalam.

Setelahnya, tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

::

::

Pulang dari belanja, Hinata memasuki rumahnya. Memberi salam pulang, tidak ada yang membalas. Ya sudah, mungkin Hiashi sedang tidur atau Hanabi sedang keluar rumah sementara. Jadi, sekarang Hinata lebih memilih untuk langsung menuju kamar saja.

"Aku pulang Naruto- _kun_." memasuki kamarnya, Hinata meletakan belanjaannya di samping pintu. Setelah selesai berberes, Hinata baru akan memulai membuat coklat.

Melihat Naruto yang sedang bersantai, membuat Hinata menyadari suatu hal. "Biasanya saat tidak ada orang 'kan Naruto- _kun_ berwujud _Morfeus_. Kenapa sekarang jadi _Fobetor_?" Hinata pun duduk di samping Naruto. Menatap Naruto yang juga menatapnya.

Bangkit dari tidurnya, Naruto tersenyum. "Mau tahu?" Naruto berpikir, rasanya ini waktu yang tepat untuk menjahili Hinata.

"Tidak juga sih." Hinata menjawab santai. Naruto mau berwujud apa itu terserah Naruto. Mungkin saja Naruto ingin menghemat energinya.

Mendengar jawaban Hinata, Naruto sedikit kecewa juga sih. Tapi ya sudahlah, gunakan cara lain. "Hinata, menunduk deh." menatap Hinata, Naruto meminta Hinata untuk sedikit menunduk.

"Kenapa?" tentu saja Hinata yang diminta untuk menunduk perlu tahu alasannya. Kenapa Naruto meminta Hinata untuk melakukan hal itu?

"Sudahlah menunduk saja." pada akhirnya, Hinata pun mau mengikuti kata-kata Naruto. Tanpa rasa curiga sama sekali, dengan perlahan Hinata menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jangan marah ya." lalu, dengan kecepatan kilat Naruto pun mencium Hinata dengan cepat. Hal itu membuat Hinata terkejut, sedangkan Naruto, melompat ke arah belakang dan berdiri tegak, kini sosok _Morfeus_ -lah yang digunakan olehnya.

"Na.. Naruto- _kun_.." Hinata tergagap. Tiba-tiba dicium seperti itu sungguh mengejutkan Hinata.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya. Hehe." Naruto sedikit mengoles bibirnya dengan jari jempolnya dan tersenyum menghadap Hinata.

Hinata _blushing_ karena pergerakan yang dilakukan oleh Naruto, tapi.. "Ma.. Makanan? Ja.. Jadi tadi Naruto- _kun_ kehabisan tenaga?" lagi-lagi, lagi-lagi Naruto mencium Hinata dengan sosok kucing. Jujur saja Hinata kecewa, karena Hinata ingin mencium Naruto dengan sosok manusianya. Selain itu, Hinata ingin dicium oleh Naruto tanpa alasan makanan, karena makananlah Naruto mencium Hinata.

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Yang awalnya terkejut, kini rasa berdebarnya menghilang. "Dengan begini, jadi tiga kali ya?" Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, tiga kali? Sambil menghitung, di pantai, saat ini, tapi.. Bukankah itu baru dua kali?

"Ti.. Tiga kali? Satu lagi kapan?" tentu saja Hinata tidak mengetahui hal itu. Secara sadar, berciuman dengan Naruto hanya saat-saat itu saja. Selain itu, Hinata sama sekali tidak pernah mengingatnya.

"Saat kamu tertidur. Sudah lama sih. Haha." Naruto mengacak rambutnya pelan. Malu sih mengatakan hal itu. Apalagi soal urusan itu, masa sampai dihitung segala?

"Sa.. Saat aku tertidur?"

"Yah.. Pokoknya begitu." Naruto berjalan mendekat Hinata. "Sudah! Sudah! Ayo buatkan coklat dan serahkan padaku besok~." membuat Hinata berdiri, Naruto pun mendorong pundak Hinata pelan. Mendorongnya menuju pintu keluar kamar, Naruto menyerahkan belanjaan Hinata.

Setelah Hinata turun, Naruto berbalik dan berjalan menuju beranda Hinata. Menatap langit, "Hah.. Apa memanipulasi ingatan ayah Hinata adalah yang terbaik?" ya.. Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana kehidupan harus berjalan.

::

::

"Aku sudah selesai membuat coklat Naruto- _kun_." memasuki kamar, Hinata memberikan informasi mengenai coklat yang telah ia buat. "Sekarang sedang didinginkan dalam kulkas." melihat Naruto yang juga tiduran di ranjang, Hinata pun duduk di sebelah Naruto.

Melihat Naruto, "Begitu?" itulah jawaban yang didapat oleh Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata, ia hanya mengangguk membalas balasan dari Naruto. Diberikan kata-kata yang cukup panjang dan hanya dijawab singkat, itu pun membuat Hinata terdiam. Tidak mengangkat bicara apapun lagi karena sepertinya Naruto sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Sesuai yang Naruto- _kun_ minta, rasanya dibuat sedang. Tidak terlalu manis dan juga tidak terlalu pahit." tidak enak dengan suasana yang diam-diam begitu saja, Hinata pun mencoba berbicara lagi.

"Begitu.." tapi tak disangka, jawabannya sama seperti sebelumnya.

Hinata pun menghela napas. "Naruto- _kun_." panggilnya. Hinata menatap lurus kamarnya.

"Iya?" dan jawaban singkat lagilah yang keluar.

"Apa ada yang Naruto- _kun_ pikirkan?" setiap Naruto tidak banyak berbicara, pasti selalu ada yang dipikirkan oleh Naruto.

Tapi seperti yang Hinata duga, setiap diberi pertanyaan begitu, pasti jawaban Naruto "Tidak." dan Naruto pun terdiam lagi.

Hinata menatap Naruto, "Tidak bisa begitu. Pasti ada sesuatu." Hinata benar-benar tidak bisa diam saja. Setiap ada yang Naruto pikirkan, Hinata berusaha ingin mengetahuinya. Karena, sama seperti dulu, jika saja diceritakan, bisa saja Hinata sedikit membantu mengurangi beban pikiran Naruto 'kan?

"Tidak kok." Naruto berbalik badan, membelakangi Hinata. Naruto benar-benar tidak _mood_ untuk saat ini.

 _"Sudahlah nak, katakan saja apa yang ada di pikiranmu."_

"Eh?"

"Hah?" Naruto bangkit dari tidurnya, menatap asal suara itu. "A.. Yah?" Hinata terkejut. Jadi.. Ini ayah Naruto? Ayah yang sudah menyegel dan mengurung Naruto dalam lukisan? Ta.. Tapi kenapa raja para dewa datang kesini? Datang ke rumah Hinata?

 _"Lama tak jumpa nak."_ sedangkan objek yang menjadi bahan kejutan hanya tersenyum menyapa anaknya.

"Kenapa ayah disini?" kemudian Naruto, ia pun hanya terbingung-bingung. _Zeus_ , dia hampir tidak pernah datang ke dunia manusia, apalagi sampai menyempatkan diri untuk datang ke rumah seseorang.

 _"Ayah ingin memberitahukan sebuah keputusan yang sudah dibuat saat rapat olympus."_

"Apa hubungannya denganku?" iya, apa hubungannya? Sebuah rapat yang dilakukan oleh para dewa, apa hubungannya dengan Naruto yang sudah tidak menjadi bagian dari mereka? Sedangkan Hinata, ia hanya menatap, sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan kejadian yang di depannya.

 _"Rapat ini dibuat untukmu."_

Sekali lagi kata-kata yang tidak dapat dimengerti oleh Naruto, "Mak.. Maksudnya?" rapat yang dilakukan untuk Naruto?

 _"Karena kamu memutuskan untuk meninggalkan dunia perdewaan, maka dari itu kami akan membuatmu menjadi manusia biasa."_

"Hah?" dan kata-kata itu malah membuat Naruto semakin terkejut. Meninggalkan dunia perdewaan dan membuat Naruto menjadi manusia biasa?

 _"Bukankah itu keputusanmu?"_

"I.. Iya sih." Naruto meng-iya-kan. Masalahnya, Naruto memang pernah berkata lebih baik meninggalkan jabatannya sebagai dewa dan hidup sebagai manusia. Tapi yang tidak disangka oleh Naruto adalah, kekuatannya dihilangkan dan dia akan diubah menjadi manusia sesungguhnya.

 _"Oleh sebab itu, saat ini kami akan mencabut seluruh kekuatanmu. Bersiaplah."_

"Be.. Begitu." tidak ada hal yang dapat diperbuat oleh Naruto. Ia harus menuruti semua itu karena Narutolah yang membuat keputusan itu ada.

 _"Dan.. Manipulasilah ingatan gadis itu."_

"Eh?" Hinata terkejut.

"Apa maksud ayah?" Naruto pun juga terkejut. Kalau ingatan Hinata dimanipulasi maka, kehidupannya dengan Hinata selama ini, bukankah akan menghilang?

 _"Dia tidak bisa mengetahui lebih lama dan lebih banyak lagi mengenai hal ini."_

"Hinata.." Naruto menatap Hinata. Tidak enak, Naruto tidak suka. Kenangannya selama ini, kehidupannya selama ini, bersama dengan Hinata. Dari awal hingga sekarang, haruskah dilenyapkan? Tapi.. Naruto tidak dapat melakukan apapun. Itulah keputusannya.

Hinata menggeleng, kemudian tersenyum. "Tidak apa Naruto- _kun_. Manipulasilah ingatanku sama seperti Sakura dan yang lain. Jadi, buatlah aku mengingat, bahwa Naruto adalah kekasih yang sangat kusayangi yang besok ingin kuberikan coklat." tidak ada hal yang dapat dilakukan oleh Hinata. Tidak mungkin ia melawan kata-kata dewa. Hinata hanya bisa pasrah.

"Ayah.." sedangkan Naruto, ia masih belum bisa percaya. Tidakkah ada cara lain?

 _"Manipulasilah ingatannya mengenai semua dunia dewa ini dan kami akan mencabut kekuatanmu. Dengan begitu, segalanya tentang dewa akan menghilang dalam ingatanmu."_

"Ayah.. Apakah tidak bisa diundur?" sekali saja, lebih lama lagi, Naruto ingin merasakan kehidupan seperti ini. Tapi kenapa..

 _"Tidak ada waktu lagi, manipulasilah ingatannya."_

"Kh.." Naruto berjalan menghadap Hinata, menatapnya dengan rasa penuh sakit. "Maafkan aku Hinata." mengeluarkan tongkatnya, Naruto melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukannya pada Hiashi. Setelahnya Hinata pun pingsan.

 _"Sekarang giliranmu, mendekatlah."_

Naruto pun mengangguk. Mendekatkan diri pada ayahnya, menundukkan kepalanya, "Aku siap ayah." iya, walaupun harus berpisah dengan ayahnya, walaupun harus melupakan segalanya, Naruto sangat bersyukur bisa menjadi anak ayahnya. Walaupun kejadian ini sangat cepat terjadi, tapi Naruto yakin, jalan berikutnya yang ia lalui, pasti akan jadi jalan yang terbaik.

 _"Naruto.. Ayah senang karena kamu menjadi anak ayah. Setelah ini, ayah akan membuat ingatanmu sama seperti manipulasian yang telah kau buat. Mungkin kehidupanmu berikutnya akan berat karena harus hidup dengan seorang wali, tapi.. Jangan lupakan.. Sampai kapanpun, kamu pasti selalu menyukai dunia perdewaan."_

Cahaya muncul mengelilingi tubuh Naruto, membuatnya terangkat. Tanpa sadar, Naruto mengalirkan air matanya. Perlahan, ingatannya mengenai semua dewa, bersama dengan kisahnya mengenai dewa akan menghilang. Menjadikannya manusia biasa yang menyukai dewa dan akan menerima coklat esok hari dari kekasihnya. Iya, kisah cinta dewa dan manusia pun akan segera berakhir..

 _"Kalau begitu, panggil namaku sekali lagi dong."_

 _"Sudah kukatakan, sebelumnya aku ini adalah dewa."_

 _"Sampai lima permintaanmu terkabulkan, aku adalah milikmu."_

 _"Peluklah aku dan cintailah aku selamanya."_

Iya, semua kisah ini akan terlupakan dan melahirkan kisah baru 'kan? Membuat kisah antara dewa dan manusia berakhir dan melahirkan hubungan antara manusia dengan manusia.

 _"Tidakkah semuanya berakhir bahagia anakku? Dengan begini.. Jalanilah hidup sesuai dengan apa yang kau inginkan."_

Ya, kisah baru pun telah dimulai. Kisah berikutnya, antara Naruto dengan Hinata.

::

::

::

::

"Sudah siap?" menatap cermin, Naruto melihat seragamnya. Apa hari ini ia sudah rapih? Naruto tidak sabar ke sekolah karena akan mendapatkan coklat dari kekasihnya.

"Kartu dewa yang kudapatkan hari ini, _Zeus_. Wah! Kartu utama! Sepertinya hal baik akan terjadi nih!" memakai sepatunya, Naruto pun memberi salam pada pamannya dan berjalan menuju sekolah.

Hari ini, musim dingin ini, tidakkah menjadi hangat dikala merasakan cinta kasih dari seseorang? "Naruto- _kun_." ya, senyum langsung mengembang di wajah Naruto saat mendengar suara itu.

"Hinata, selamat pagi." seru Naruto menatap Hinata. Kemudian, "Coklat untukku mana? Tidak terlalu manis dan pahit 'kan?" Naruto pun meminta coklat pada Hinata. Jelas saja, Hinata pernah berkata akan membuatkan coklat untuknya sampai menanyakan coklat seperti apa yang Naruto inginkan.

"Sudah, ini." menyerahkan coklatnya, Hinata pun menatap Naruto. "Benar sudah sembuh 'kan? Kalau masih sakit, jangan makan coklat dulu." Hinata merasa khawatir. Beberapa hari lalu Naruto sakit dan baru sembuh kemarin.

"Tidak apa kok, peruntunganku sekarang 'kan _Zeus_!" mengepalkan tangannya, Naruto menunjukkan semangatnya.

"Begitu ya." Hinata pun tersenyum.

"Ya makanya. Di kehidupan ini, aku rasa, dewa ataupun manusia, kuyakin mereka saling berdekatan."

Ya, kisah singkat tentang perdewaanpun telah berakhir.

::

::

::

::

::

::

::

 **Omake**

"Minato, apa semuanya baik-baik saja dengan begini?" Kushina sungguh merasa sedih, anaknya Naruto pergi meninggalkannya. Sudah seminggu sejak kejadian itu, Kushina selalu menatap anaknya di bawah sana dengan sedih.

"Ini sudah keputusannya." sedangkan Minato, walaupun merasa sedih, dia tidak boleh menunjukkan kesedihannya. Karena bahaya kalau ada musuhnya yang melihat kelemahannya.

"Begitu.. Tapi, tugas _Morfeus_ dan _Fobetor_?" satu pertanyaan bagi Kushina, selama seminggu ini, bagian tugas itu kosong.

"Kita serahkan pada Menma saja." walaupun seenaknya, tapi sebagai _Fantasos_ , bisa saja 'kan menjalani tugas lainnya?

"Tapi.. Dia nanti kelelahan." sebagai seorang ibu, tentu saja Kushina sangat memikirkan kesehatan anaknya.

"Kalau begitu.." menatap Kushina, "Mau membuat anak lagi?" Minato pun tersenyum jahil.

"Apaan sih!" sedangkan Kushina, saking malunya, ia menampar Minato. "Tidak ah!" dan menolak permintaan Minato yang aneh.

"Haha, maaf-maaf, hanya bercanda."

Dan kehidupan dewa atau manusia pun, semuanya berakhir dengan bahagia.

"..." sedangkan Menma. "Baru mau masuk, tapi melihat hal ini, memangnya aku bisa masuk?"

Ya beginilah nasib dewa yang satu lagi.

 **The End**

Akhirnya kisah ini pun berakhir~ Mungkin plot-nya kecepatan dan sedikit mengecewakan, tapi ya sudahlah~ Yang rencananya mau dibuat tiga atau empat _chapter_ , eh tahunya hanya dua _chapter_. Ya sudahlah, terima kasih untuk pembaca, _reviewers_ , _favorites_ dan _followers_ ~

Tidak banyak yang dapat kukatakan, jadi, sampai jumpa lagi~

::

 **Haruta Hajime**

 **Blue Devil : Next Story 2 (end)**

 **Jumat, 17 Juli 2015**


End file.
